Take A Chance On Me
by mozzi-girl
Summary: JLS - Take a Chance On Me. Requested Songfic by Jamzie13  Jamie


_**Hey Fanfic readers! This was a requested one-shot songfic by Jamzie13 (Jamie) I hope she likes it, and that you all do as well. Please enjoy! The song is 'Take a chance on me' by JLS.**_

_**I don't really like them or this song, but the lyrics are good for Maltara! .**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Cause of Death or JLS and their song 'Take a chance on me' (Always wanted to do that!)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mal's POV<strong>_

_You're so scared to fall in love  
>Cause you end up in the dust<br>Everytime everytime..._

I knew Natara's one and only fear, that she would be the type of person that couldn't love and could never be loved back. Natara was scared to let herself fall in love again after having her heart broken numerous times, as soon as she started letting her walls crumble and started to trust people. She was always left dejected every time...

_Now you see us all the same  
>Like our words are just a game<br>Spitting lies, dirty lies  
>I know you know<br>There's something here  
>But you cannot get past the fear<br>I can help you make it clear..._

After Oscar had broken her heart for the second time Natara swore that she wouldn't let herself fall again and apparently that all men are the same, liars. I knew that wasn't true, mainly because I'm not like that. Sure, I tell a white lie now and again but who doesn't!

I knew that deep down she knew there was something between us, even if it was small. It seemed that every time I got close enough to share a moment with her, she always ran from it. She couldn't bring herself to trust men again, but I knew that I would help her through it. I would show her that she could trust me and I'd make it clear for her, somehow.

_So when you feel like trying again  
>Reach out, take my hand<br>See how great it could be  
>To fall in love with someone you can trust<em>_  
><em>_Who would never give up  
>Cuz you're all that he needs<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on, oh oh<em>_  
><em>

Whenever she felt like starting a relationship again I would be there to support her. I'd wait until she was ready before reaching out my hand to her. I'd show her how she was meant to be treated and loved. Slowly, I would gain her trust and I wouldn't ever give up on her. No matter how she reacted or tried to keep her distance I wouldn't give up. Natara is everything to me and honestly, if I didn't have anything but her; I'd be okay with that.

I just wish she'd take a chance on me...

_You give 100% but you've never seen a cent  
>They're so blind, they're so blind<br>Cause I'm looking at your face  
>And the world's a better place<br>In your eyes, lovely eyes__  
><em>_I know you know  
>There's something here<br>But you cannot get pass the fear  
>I can help you make it clear...<em>_  
><em>

Whatever Natara set her mind to she would always give 100%. Whether it was chasing down the latest psycho to wander around our streets or if it was just a simple task to complete. It never mattered about the pay to Natara, just that she was making the world safer with her brilliant mind.

I remember walking into the precinct this morning and she was standing by her desk, trying so hard to put the pieces together for our latest case. I was having a pretty lousy day already since the Captain decided to go all hormonal on me... but when Natara turned around and smiled at me, my day instantly became ten times better.

I looked into her soft hazel eyes and couldn't help but smile. Her eyes lit up the room, they were soft yet stunning. Perfect for her. We stood together, not saying a word, staring into each other's eyes. It was a serene moment... until Natara broke it and mumbled something about going to the crime lab. That fear was still there... but I'd help her.

_So when you feel like trying again  
>Reach out, take my hand<br>See how great it could be  
>To fall in love with someone you can trust<br>Who would never give up  
>Cause you're all that he needs<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh<em>_  
><em>

_You got nothing to lose baby,  
>But you won't know if you don't try<br>Please don't leave me asking why  
>So when you're ready to choose baby<br>I'll be here with open arms  
>With the same in love in my heart<em>_  
><em>

As Natara started walking out of the office I gently took her hand to stop her. She turned her head to look at me and tried to pull away. I didn't force her to stay but I honestly wished she would. I released her hand and let it drop to her side; she just looked at me strangely.

If she never took the time to try then how would she ever know what real love would be like? What did she have to lose anyway? I didn't push it though; I would never force her to move on. But when she was ready to choose her path I would still be here. I would support her through thick and thin.

All I did was hold out my arms to her and at first she seemed taken back, but then she cautiously walked up to me. I gently pulled her into a hug and stroked her soft, silky hair. I felt her visibly relax in my arms as I whispered in her ear

"I'll always be here for you Nat, I promise..."

And I meant it. Every word. Whenever she needed me I would hold out my arms to her, to make her feel safe and would still have this same feeling in my heart. I would always love her, even if she never knew...

_So when you feel like trying again  
>Reach out, take my hand<br>See how great it could be  
>To fall in love with someone you can trust<br>Who would never give up  
>Cause you're all that he needs<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh<br>Baby take a chance on me  
>Baby take a chance on me, oh oh oh<em>_  
><em>_So when you feel like trying again..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I think that I've completely flopped that... fail. : But Let me know what you guys think please. _**

**_I'm REALLY not good at writing one-shots... _**


End file.
